1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear actuators, and more particularly relates to a radial pole linear actuator having an armature and having a stator assembly configured as a stack of alternate radial pole segments and spacers resulting in balanced pairs of small closed flux loops essentially orthogonal to the axis of the actuator.
2. Related Prior Art
A large number of linear motors have been developed, including coupled-phase and uncoupled-phase variable reluctance designs as well as hybrid permanent-magnet designs, with a variety of magnetic flux paths to accomplish their desired operation.
Many existing designs for linear actuators rely on the aligning force that exists between opposing sets of ferromagnetic teeth which are carrying a magnetic flux. In some cases, where rotary motion of the shaft is desired, there is provision for flux paths orthogonal to the axis of the motor--but in linear motors, some portion of the flux path is generally parallel to the direction of motion.